


Brother to Brother

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Brainwashing, Double Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Only you.





	Brother to Brother

**Author's Note:**

> _and you're always by my side_
> 
> _ready with the knife_
> 
> _and you're spoilin for a fight_
> 
> -

Your vision is filled with harsh lines, red and black, emergency lighting casting strange shadows that you can't quite make sense of.

There's something solid at your back and something thick pushing into you. Teeth at your neck.

You bite back a moan, you don't know how long you've been like this but it feels _just right_ and you're frightened of what that might mean. There are hands on you, too many, three, four. Ahead you see a looming shape obscured by shadow and haloed in red.

A hand curls around your neck and John's cruel laugh fills your ears.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asks. “Are you enjoying my brother's cock?”

The fingers of his other hand trail down to your abdomen.

“Perhaps I should write your sin here,” his finger taps just above your hip. “Perhaps I should carve my brother's name into your ass while I'm at it.”

Jacob's deep growl reverberates right through you.

“Not now, John,” he berates.

Strong hands have a vice grip on your waist and you are easily lifted up and down, the push pull drag of his cock inside you feeling at once alien and staggeringly familiar. Your head lolls back over Jacob's broad shoulder and your mouth hangs open as you huff out every strained breath.

John's hand trails lower still, between your legs, and when his fingers start to push in alongside his brother's turgid cock you startle and buck. Jacob's arm becomes a solid bar across your chest, allowing you nowhere to go.

“You will take it, Soldier,” he demands. “You will take everything we give you and you will thank us.”

And God help you, but you do.

You thank them. You can't help yourself. As John's fingers push in and in and you're filled more than you could possibly bear words of gratitude spill from your lips and you wonder if this is what madness is supposed to feel like.

Jacob's ridiculous bear paws hook under your knees and splay you for John's easy access. After minutes or hours or maybe years his fingers are withdrawn and something much bigger presses forcefully against where you open for them. John merely prods at you at first, too excited to take things slow. Jacob says 'John' in a chiding tone, and the younger brother stills, takes a breath, and forces himself into you. You can't even scream because all the air has been sucked from your body.

It's too much, you're going to be sick, you're going to die.

They don't wait for you to adjust before they start grinding away at you, seemingly unbothered by the feel of sliding against each other inside of you.

John is a talker, unsurprisingly. He babbles while he ruts at you; 'you love this, don't you? Just say yes!'

And you do. Whatever he asks you agree over and over. Your body is no longer your own and now even your words are controlled by them. It won't be long before you lose your mind as well.

Jacob whispers something in your ear and although you can't make out the words exactly you feel heat rising in your loins. The feel of them both inside of you is incredible, and to your disgust you find yourself begging for more, for them to go harder, faster, and they indulge you completely.

They don't stop or even slow down even after you hurtle over a precipice. They hold you tight as you shudder and convulse around them and you can do nothing but throw your arms around John's neck and hold on until they finally spend themselves inside of you, painting your insides with their composite seed.

No one moves for a long moment, save the heaving of your chests as you suck down air as though you were drowning. Eventually John's spent member drops limply from your abused orifice and the feeling of emptiness is briefly _unbearable._ Their four hands touch you everywhere and you are stroked and petted and kissed until your body goes slack and your breathing returns to normal.

John pulls his jeans back into place with a wink and turns to walk away. Jacob hums tunelessly in your ear and everything fades to black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have revealed too much about my personal kinks with this one *loud sweating*. [Brother to Brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWKRBqJIkxQ) by Balthrop, Alabama.


End file.
